Dinosaur King episode 1
Prehistory in the Making is the series premiere (1st episode ever) of Dinosaur King. Summary A giant meteor is heading straight for the dinosaurs, and the impact is catastrophic! Then Max falls out of bed, having dozed off while a dinosaur book was open to a page on their extinction. Suddenly, a real meteor shoots across the sky, and crashes into a hill visible from his bedroom window! He runs out of his room to wake up Rex. The next morning, Max, Rex, and Zoe (the D-Team) head out to the hill and find a large hole in a tree where the meteor hit. Inside, Max finds a stone with a lightning bolt pictured on it, and nearby, Rex finds a stone with a wind gust, and Zoe finds a stone with blades of grass. Max looks further and finds two cards, one with a Triceratops on it. Max rubs the stone on the card, and in a huge flash of light, a real live Triceratops appears! As it approaches, Max cowers and squeezes the stone, and the dinosaur turns into a card again. Max slides the card on the stone again, and a tiny Triceratops is summoned. It jumps on Max and bites his nose, but otherwise seems friendly like a puppy. Elsewhere, a large group of Tyrannosaurus are running wild in a Roman Colusseum-style stadium! However, it is only a computer simulation of Dr. Z's dream of a Dinosaur Kingdom which he wants to rule over as the Dinosaur King. He begins complaining to Ed that there are only Tyrannosaurus in the simulation when a real Tyrannosaurus break through the wall and begins chasing them across the island! Ursula and Zander (who are enjoying the beach) look on as Rod and Laura use their Alpha Scanner to turn the Tyrannosaurus, named Terry, into his small form. Everyone then quietly laughs when they see Terry has bitten off a part of Dr. Z's pants. Then the Alpha Scanner detects a signal from the Triceratops card and starts beeping. Meanwhile, at Max's house, Max has named the Triceratops "Chomp" and is explaining to his dad how the stones and cards work. After seeing Chomp full-size, Dr. Taylor agrees to keep this a secret from the world, and from Max's mom, who thinks Chomp is just a "unique-looking dog". At Zeta Point, Dr. Z sends the A-Team out to capture the dinosaur that had appeared. At the D-Lab, Zoe's sister, Reese, is constructing some device that will hold the stone tablets, while Dr. Taylor hypothesizes about their origin and purpose (Reese isn't impressed). Meanwhile, the Alpha Trio has almost arrived at their destination, surfacing their sub, and immediately getting rammed and sunk by an ocean liner they didn't notice. Meanwhile again, the D-Team are playing with Chomp and discussing the possibility of more cards, when a Tyrannosaurus (Terry, summoned by the Alpha Gang) bursts out of the water and starts chasing Max and Chomp! Dr. Taylor tries and fails miserably to catch it with a giant butterfly net, and so throws Max the device Reese made, the Dino Holder (along with its 8-inch-thick manual), which Max uses to summon Chomp to his full size. Chomp fights Terry, but is losing. Then Max uses the second card he found: the Electric Charge Move Card, letting Chomp defeat the Tyrannosaurus, but being too weak, he returns to his card, too. Ursula picks up the card, and after a stumbled and confusing introduction, the Alpha Gang retreat. Dr. Taylor then gives Rex and Zoe Dino Holders with their stones, and suddenly the three children start glowing and hear voices asking for help . . . Battles Max/Chomp vs. Ursula/Terry Terry is closing in on Max and Chomp, when Chomp bites his nose. Terry throws Chomp against a tree, when Max gets the Dino Holder from his dad and summons Chomp to his full size, sparking the first Battlefield! Chomp charges Terry, pushing him out into traffic, until Terry knocks Chomp back. He then bites Chomp's horn, throwing him down again. Terry then goes up and starts kicking Chomp, but as Max begins to despair over his eventual defeat, he remembers the strange second card he found. In a 'here goes nothing' effort, he swipes the card on the Dino Holder. It was the Electric Charge Move Card, and Chomp jumps forward, surging Terry with electricity, and catapults him away, where he turns back into a card. Exhausted from battle, Chomp colapses and returns to his card, too. Max/Chomp win New Cards *Triceratops dinosaur card *Electric Charge move card *Tyrannosaurus dinosaur card Quotes -Dr. Z: (grabs the Alpha Scanner from Laura) "This isn't a toy! It's a complicated piece of equipment for Doctors!" (Alpha Scanner starts beeping) "Hmm? What's this mean?" -Rod: "That a card's been found, Grandpa." -Dr. Z: "I knew it would work!" (Max has summoned Chomp out as a chibi, and it bites his nose) -Zoe: (chuckles) "It either likes you or wants to eat ya." -Rex: "Nah, it's a herbivore." -Max: "Yeah, well my name's not Herb. It's Max!" Trivia *The picture in Max's book is also used in the DS Game opening. *First main dinosaur summoning animation, first Battlefield, and first cliffhanger ending. *It is the beginning of the Alpha Trio's bad luck with water. *In one particular scene after the Alpha Trio's departure, Dr. Taylor mouth can be seen moving which indicates that he says something about Ursula as she responds in anger after his sentence. While in the dub Ed's voice is replaces Dr. Taylor's. *Rex states that there is no way a Triceratops could defeat a Tyrannosaurus, but in reality evidence shows scientist that Triceratops may have been able to fend off a T. rex. *The bandage Max puts on his nose after Chomp bites it is a reference to his arcade counterpart, who is always seen wearing one. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime